


Golden Ivy Leaves

by Bonelyskeleton69



Series: Two Sides to Every Coin [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonelyskeleton69/pseuds/Bonelyskeleton69
Summary: Dream is Lord of the realm, Ink has been chosen to be his consort. But he doesn't feel that way for the creative skeleton, his healer, Ivy, has stolen his heart. But the dragon is drifting away from him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a bit of back story on Ivy. I don't have a name for his AU, BUT I'M WORKING ON IT. Anyway, Ivy was a normal skeleton before he found an old occult book with black magic in it. It was the book for the cult's healer and potion maker, but he found it and did a ritual that initiated him even though the cult was removed by Dream decades ago. So after Dream had come to see why the cult's magic was reactivated, he had taken Ivy under his wing. So after a few centuries, they bonded and now their in this mess.

Ivy had been no more than a child when he found it, a book. Seems harmless right, yeah, that’s what he thought too. He managed to sneak it into the house without anyone seeing him, and later that night, after dinner, he opened it. And began reading, it had taken months to get through it, but he managed. But as he kept reading, he changed. First, his teeth became razor sharp, then his fingers and toes became dragon-like claws, he started wearing hooded clothes to hide the protruding horns and new ears, but he didn’t stop. He became obsessed, studying every page until he could read it without even looking at the words, then he found it. The page that changed everything, it was a seance, one that completed the transformation he had started. But the price was greater than the reward, when he had woken up after the ritual, Lord Dream stood over him.   
He begged for mercy, fully expecting the God to strike him down, but he didn’t. Instead, he had allowed the lesser being to work under him as a healer, and he agreed. And that’s he spent his life, healing soldiers after a battle or the Lord himself, it was nice. He had started to bone with his Lord, first employee and boss, then acquaintances, friends, and now, they were lovers.


	2. Night Terrors

Ivy groaned, clawed hands reaching up to rub his eyes only for them to stop, there were cuffs holding his hands down. He tried to sit up, only for a brace around his neck held him down, the green eyed skeleton struggled, strength and magic drained from an unknown source. There was a deep,  _ familiar _ , chuckle from the darkness that surrounded him. Suddenly, the table was was moved into a standing position, the movement made his back sting as he felt a weight missing from his back, he turned his head a bit. But the in the mirror sight was horrifying, he wings had been stripped of flesh and some of the bone had been snapped, making the once beautiful wings look like a mangled mess of blood and gore. 

He screamed, quickly sitting upright in his bed as cold sweat ran down his skull. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his tail around himself, clawed hands running from the front to the back of his cranium. These nightmares were becoming more and more frequent, and Dream was getting more and more suspicious of him. As if on cue, there was a knock at his door, sighing, he grabbed the oversized shirt and hastily buttoning it up so he could cover his body. He prefered to sleep naked, he was uncomfortable enough during the day, why keep it up when he was alone? He peeked through the door, golden eyes peered down at him, sighing deeply, he stepped into the hallway, and looked up submissively. “Ivy.” the dragon skeleton looked away, “I’m fine Sir. It’s just been a hard day.”  The Lord crossed his arms, raising a brow bone,”Oh, really? You weren’t terrified of something just now? I could hear you screaming,” he put his hands on either side of Ivy’s head, bending down slightly to bring his face closer, ”this is getting out of hand.” Ivy pushed himself up against the door, face flushing a deep green.

“I-it’s fine Dre-mmph!” the positive skeleton pressed his mouth to the darker one’s. The dragon skeleton wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, kissing back, Dream grabbed the door handle and opened it, kicking it closed with his foot. Ivy wrapped his legs around Dream’s hips as his back hit the bed, the other winged skeleton set to work on unbuttoning the shirt. Dream broke the kiss with a frustrated growl, grabbing the collar and ripped the shirt open, large, rough hands running up and down the sides of the dragon’s body, the Lord squeezed the smaller’s thigh. He enjoyed the give of soft, warm, and plush flesh instead of firm and muscular, the feathers on Dream’s wings fluffed up a bit.

But, Ivy realized what was happening, he pushed the larger skeleton away and used his tail to hide himself, ”D-Dream,” the aforementioned skeleton attacked Ivy’s neck,” nngh, Dream n-no, we aah, we can’t.”, this earned the Lord’s attention, “Why can’t we? Why are you so persistent to push me away from you, it’s like you hate me all of a sudden.” The dragon turned his head, face flushed, “Your supposed to be with Ink, this is just wrong.” Dream growled, capturing his ~~healer’s~~ _lover’s_ mouth in a possessive kiss, he didn’t want to be with Ink. It was Ivy that had managed to capture his SOUL, and he knew had Ivy’s.

But the dragon had started to drift away from him, closing off his emotions, disappearing when Dream wanted to talk. The Lord only found out why when the Council had decided him and Ink should wed, and give an heir to the throne. Dream didn’t mind Ink, but he still only had eyes for Ivy and Ivy alone. The smaller skeleton moaned, he wanted Dream, but he couldn’t. It had been his vote that helped the Council come to a decision, his was most important since he was Dream’s personal doctor now. Which meant he took care of  _ all _ functions of his body, once the report of Dream’s fertility rate got out, the Council was bombarded with request for marriage.

So, the Council decided their Lord should be wed, which meant Ivy had been put in charge of choosing the best candidates for a  ~~ wife ~~ consort. He had spent hours sorting through  ~~ resumes ~~ papers, purposely tampering with the results or ‘loosing’ some of the papers. But despite all of his efforts, he still couldn’t have predicted the Council’s response to the ‘results’, they had elected Ink as the best choice for a  ~~ wife ~~ consort. He agreed, if he didn’t they would have gotten suspicious of him, and Ivy wouldn’t allow people to judge his Lord’s decisions. But even this didn’t prevent Dream from snatching up Ivy whenever he got the chance, even if he knew Ivy would shove him away. 

The dragon whined, desperate to have Dream leave the room and wanting to give in to his desires, but all choices were thrown out of the window as the darker skeleton felt a hand touch his clit. He arched his back, tail moving out of the way. Dream was talented when it came to Ivy’s body, he could leave the dragon a moaning mess without even going south. The dragon’s judgement was clouded, he should push the Lord away, but he didn’t want to give up this forbidden pleasure. He gasped as one of his Lord’s fingers slipped past the tight inner lips, making a ‘come hither’ motion before he carefully worked in another. The green eyed skeleton squirmed as Dream scissored him, trying to get his lover ready for him. 

Ivy was a different breed of skeleton than Dream, the smallest to be exact, a breed meant to take much smaller mates, while Dream was supposed to be with a somewhat larger breed. So it was always a challenge for the two of them, but Ivy was a size queen and Dream loved seeing himself buried in Ivy’s womb. After the golden skeleton could easily work three fingers in, he removed his phalanges, causing the dragon to whine and wiggle his hips. Dream chucked lowly, sitting back on his legs to undo his pants. The feathered skeleton let out a sigh of relief as his cock sprung free, standing at attention, before he lined them up.

But instead of hilting like he would normally do, the positive skeleton caressed Ivy’s cheek, and their eyes met. Dream was asking, without saying a word, he was asking if he wanted to do this or push him away again. The dragon knew he shouldn’t, but when was the last time someone made him feel so important, so precious. His Lord was the only one who made him feel like the most important thing in the Multiverse, and in Dream’s eyes, he was. The darker skeleton wrapped his arms around his Lord’s neck and kissed him, purring as he felt his lover kiss back, slowly entering him. It was sweet and intimate, the gold skeleton made sure to worship the body splayed out for him and him alone. 

Ivy winced a bit as Dream continued to push in, letting out a gasp as fingers rubbed light circles on his clit. Once his Lord hilted, the dragon let out a soft moan, tail wrapping around the gold skeleton’s leg. Slowly, oh so slowly, Dream pulled out until only the tip stayed in, before pushing in a little faster, before switching positions. Dream was now sitting on his heels with Ivy’s legs wrapped around his waist and sat on his lap, he lightly bounced the dragon on his lap. The Lord’s lips were pushed to his lover’s to mute the breathy moans slipping past Ivy’s fangs. 

This was the time that guards would patrol this wing of the castle, so they had to be careful or get caught. The reason they had to hide was because of their reputation, Dream was a  _ king  _ while Ivy had become a symbol of deception from his story getting out, courtesy of Blue. people already judged Dream for making him his healer, how would they react if they found out their king had been having an affair with him. Ivy rarely left his room or office, let alone the castle. If Ivy did leave, it was always with Dream and via portal so he couldn’t be seen. 

The two of them had bonded rather quickly from flying lessons, since Ivy had been born a land-based monster, he had no idea how to fly once he got his wings. So his Lord taught him how, it was a private, hidden AU where Ivy could crash land as much as he needed to and not hurt anything. They had spent long amounts of time there, most of the time was talking rather than learning, it had been the place where they had their first kiss as well. It was their safe haven, secret and private, it was only them, no one else.

The dragon loved it, but he also loved it in the castle, as long as Dream was here, he could put up with the judgment and hateful comments. It was worth it as long as Dream reminded him he was important, he was loved. The dragon gave a gasp as his lover gave a rough thrust, claws digging into the other’s back. “Precious.”, the gold skeleton’s voice was raspy, rough, and breathy, exciting the darker skeleton further. Ivy twisted his hips in a circular direction, earning poorly hidden moans. Rough hands moved from the dragon’s back to his ass, the Lord giving a pleased purr as he felt it bulge between his fingers.

With a sudden urge to take back control, the Lord switched their position. Ivy was pushed onto his back, wings fluttering lightly in surprise before they were pinned down by Dream’s stronger wings. The dragon arched his back, giving his Lord a better angle, enjoying Dream’s bruising grip on his hips. It would hurt like hell in the morning, but he would love seeing them again. Ivy moaned as Dream sped up the pace, getting rougher as their peaks neared. “I-Ivy...hah, fuck, s-so damn tight, hng!” Dream’s thrusts got sloppy as he felt his dragon’s walls constricting, clamping down on him in a death squeeze. 

“M-my Lor-aah-d, please, more!” The gold skeleton chuckled lowly, wrapping his arms around his dragon’s waist while burying his face into the crook of his neck. Angling his thrusts to hit that sweet spot that made his lover squeal in delight before he would be finished. The gush of the dragon’s fluids covered his own thighs, before one, two three more thrusts and ‘Pop’, a knot was stuffed into him as thick ropes of cum were pumped into his womb, not a drop slipping past the knot.

The golden skeleton collapsed on top of the dragon, ribs clacking together as both bodies panted heavily. Dreams wings went slack, releasing Ivy’s wings as they were folded back into a relaxed position. After gathering up enough energy, Dream rolled onto his side with Ivy pulled to his chest, wings wrapping around each other. This was what Ivy preferred, to cuddle and feel loved. Dream peppered kisses on his lover’s skull, purring at the licks he received in return. 

Their actions slowed as they fell asleep, enjoying the peace they only they could make each other feel. It wouldn’t last forever though, because Dream would leave in the morning, and their paradise would fall once again.


	3. Half Truths and Bad Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, life goes on.....Unfortunately

     The sun was peeking up behind the horizon, its golden rays falling on the sleeping dragon’s face. He groaned, rolling over to hide from the horrid light.  Today would be the day they start trying to conceive an heir, and it would be up too Ivy to help achieve this  ~~ abomination ~~ goal. ‘Why didn’t he kill me then?’ Yawning, the skeletal dragon dragged his bruised body to the bathroom, filling the bathtub with boiling hot water before adding in his own little remedy to remove the marks. 

     After pouring in a soap mixture, he slipped into the water, humming as the potion began to soothe the sore muscles in his lower body. He grabbed a soft cloth, lathering it up in soap before scrubbing away the scent of last night’s… activities. Shaking his thoughts clean, he finished up his bath and headed towards his closet. The dragon pulled out a black hooded robe out, it had holes in the hood for his ears and a hole in the back for his wings and tail. There were slits in the sides that went  _ really _ high, and intricate designs along the hem of the sleeves.

     Sighing, the healer pushed open his bedroom doors, locking them up tight so none of the servants could try and get in, he did want anyone in his den or near his nest. He quickly made his way towards his work room, eager to replenish his body’s energy supply. The dragon’s workroom wasn’t the neatest of ares, but he could still manage to find what he needed, the walls were lined with shelves and cubbies of books, ingredients, animal skeletons, and candles. There was a covered side room, there was a kind of medical table,  ~~ one he had been bent over many times before ~~ . The room had wooden walls, stone floors, spiders crawling around in the rafters, and a mice scurried around. 

     Quickly, and messily, he went through the pantry and pulled out a container of dried gryphon meat. It was going to go bad soon anyway, so it was fine to eat it. Opening the jar, he plopped down at his desk, the book opening up once its master got close enough. He flipped through the pages, claws delicately handling each page. The pages wouldn’t rip, even if he tried with all of his strength, he had already tried that a few days after the transformation. He stopped on the proper page, claws trailed the runes, there were a lot of components to this, a horned snerk’s fang, herding beast’s hoof, pegasus feathers, the list went on. ‘It’ll be near impossible to do on my own, doubt the guards will be all that useful.’ He glanced at the list again, getting some manticore spikes would only cost one or two lives, mabey only an arm. The dragon was so invested in his thoughts he didn’t even hear the other monster enter the room, only coming back to reality once they touched his shoulder. He jerked his head to the right, emerald eyes meeting mismatched ones, Ink. 

     Ivy made a move to get out of his seat, “There’s no need for that, just came to see if I needed to help you at all.” There was an attempt to hide the hatred in Ink’s voice, an attempt. But Ivy could hear it, though chose to ignore it, “Actually, you can help me.” He got up and gestured for Ink to follow, “I need a sample of your magic,” the green eyed skeleton patted the table’s plush, purple, velvet cushion. “Hop on, I’ll make it quick.” Ink did as told, setting himself down on the table and laying back. 

     Ivy wheeled a tray over to the side of Ink, unrolling the leather to reveal his tools, and a went to grab a healing potion off of the shelf. It would be so  easy to switch the potion, ‘ It was a slip of the mind, I swear!’ That’s all he would have to say, and Ink would no longer be able to conceive, just switch the potions. Btu Dream would know sooner or later, and the trust they built would shatter, never to be fix again. 

     He sighed, grabbing the bottle and went over to Ink, the skeleton on the exam table stared back at him with no emotion on his face, waiting to hurry up the process. Ivy began his work, the silence stretched between them. Ink was the first to crack, “Did you see Dream last night?” The ink stained skeleton was looking away from Ivy, he sighed. “Yes, he came to me last night. I had a nightmare, so he came to make sure there were no breaches in security.” 

     “What did you two do, because he was gone for a rather  _ long  _ time.” Ink had turned his skull to look the dragon in the eyes, glaring at him. “We discussed ways to make this situation to stop happening, we lost track of time. That’s all, nothing you would care about.” He pulled the needle from the wound in Ink’s lower arm and began to apply the healing salve. “Ivy,” the green eyed monster turned to him, “if you have nightmares again, turn him away for once.” And with that, he left, leaving Ivy to stew the rage that boiled inside of him. How dare that welp try and tell him,  _ command _ him to turn his Lord away. Oh, how he wished to grind Ink’s bones into a fine powder, or feel his blood and marrow fill his mouth, fueling his own body so he crush the others who had dared to displease him.

     But his sweet revenge would have to wait for Hell to freeze over first. Growling, he decided  to start tracking down the necessary components for the spell. It would still take some time, but  he had time to spare, and with Dream on the battlefield at the moment, he wouldn’t be interrupted any time soon.

* * *

 

     It was nearing two weeks when Dream returned, the town’s main street was soon filled the cheers of his people as they paraded to the castle. Flowers, herbs, and strips of fabric were tossed out of windows, filling the air with pleasant scents and colors. He smiled and waved to his people, absorbing the positive feeling that seemed to last for miles. Upon reaching the castle, he saw the flash of Ivy’s green wings disappearing from a window that overlooked the stables. 

     Though upon searching for Ivy’s soul, it was hidden, he couldn’t see it. He sighed, heading into the castle. Ink greeted him, wrapping his arms around the teller's neck for a kiss, which Dream returned, though it lacked the same meaning. After making sure to return to their chambers, Dream made his way to Ivy’s workroom, he gently knocked on the wood. “It’s open my Lord.” 

     He frowned sightly upon entering the room, there were maps hastily pinned to bookshelves, sprawled across the desk, some even set up on the floor. Ivy turned to him, bags under his eyes, tired eyes, droopy wings. Dreamlet out a sigh, “How many nights have you slept while I was away?” Ivy turned away, heading to a shelf filled with different healing items, “It doesn’t matter anyway. You just need me to heal you so you can go lay with that husk you call a wife.” 

     The golden skeleton’s expression changed from stern to somewhat hurt, Ivy was obviously tired, and was closing himself of from Dream. “Ivy,” the dragon tensed, ”you know how I feel about this situation, how I feel about  _ you _ .” The dark skeleton turned to his Lord, his face held anger, but his eyes held an unfortunately familiar look. Fear, pain, and desire, all put together in one messed up bundle. The feathered skeleton went to try and comfort him, but he was pushed away instead. The healing process was started and finished in painful silence, Dream left the room, and Ivy went to his den, his nest, wallowing in his sadness. 

     They didn’t speak or look one another in the eye for three days. Dream used many different outlets to let his frustrations out, training, or using Ink’s body, but he wished Ivy would at least  _ look _ at him, even for a second. On the night of the third day, it happened again. Ivy woke with a blood curdling scream, trembling in his bed as the nightmare was still fresh in his head. He curled up, and cried, sobbing once Dream had come to see him after it. He didn’t open the, didn’t answer, didn’t even lift his head. 

     He just cried, until what little energy he had was gone, and passed out. He slept for another two days, he groaned slightly. Sleeping for so long was not a good thing, his wings would need to be stretched, and he would need a lot of food as well. It was late in the night once he woke up, but he stumbled out of bed anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post a short chapter but, it's here!

**Author's Note:**

> When I said 'But the price was greater than the reward', I mean Ivy unintentionally killed his family, and he is actually getting those night terrors as a form of karma. He could make the potion that would remove them, but he won't because he feels like he deserves them. Dream doesn't know Ivy could do this, and everyone who has received this potion has promised to never tell Dream. He doesn't let Dream know because he knows Dream would make him take the potion, and he doesn't want to.


End file.
